The present invention generally relates to message processing and more specifically to methods and apparatus for categorizing failure messages received from email messages that are sent.
Advertising by email has become very popular with the advent of the Internet. The mass emailing of advertisements to users' email addresses allow an advertiser to reach a large amount of users very efficiently and cheaply.
An advertiser typically provides a list of email addresses to an email delivery service provider. The delivery service provider then generates emails to the users associated with the email addresses on the list. In some cases, the emails fail to be delivered. For example, an email address may not be valid, etc. Typically, the email delivery service provider just reports that the email failed to the advertiser.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods are desired for categorizing failure messages for email addresses.